


blah

by sburb_player



Category: blah - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sburb_player/pseuds/sburb_player





	blah

Ma is crying again. Harry left a few days ago to fight against England. He had been talking none sense about freedom and liberty before he left. Harry and Ma had a lot of fights. When Pa was still around they would get into fights to. Harry went to bed with bruises pretty often. That has not happened in a while though because Pa went off to help the British. Sometimes we would have to work in the fields with Harry, but the men frown on women working. Now we have no choice. We just have to work, pray, and hope for their safe returns.   
The work is hard. We spend hours upon hours out in the fields, but it seems as though nothing gets done. Our plow horse is weak, and Doctor Paul says he might die soon. I hope not because we wouldn't be able to plow the fields ourselves. Ma is saying we might have to sell the farm. I have no idea where we would go if that happens. I fear for our future.   
When we pray, Ma always prays for both Harry and Pa. She keeps telling me that God will be kind to us; that he'll give them back. I actually doubt that. I will not say it and go against Ma though, so we keep praying for them. Some days we are too busy tending the fields and animals to pray. The next day Ma will apologize and apologize over and over again. She keeps telling The Lord it was necessary. Ma tells him we would lose our farm if we didn't. It's even worse when we have to work on Sundays. She says he understands that we have to do the work, but I don't think he does.  
Ma says we have to have hope even when she has none herself. She cries almost all night long. If she had hope, she wouldn't be moruning. Ma wouldn't sob as though both Pa and Harry were dead. It makes me nervous when she says 'At least I have you' and 'My little girl won't run off to the war, will she?'. Sometimes I want to see what the war is like. I want to see where Pa and Harry went off to die. I want to know what caused them not to come back.   
For now I have to stay here. Home is the best place for me at the moment. I can't run off to the war. I have more sense than to leave Ma all alone, so I will just continue to pray, and hope. I will just keep working day after day. I am afraid, but I can not let her know that. She has a huge hole in her heart, and I feel it's my duty to fix it. I promise that I'm trying to mend it the best I can.


End file.
